Defrosting
by purpleushi
Summary: Mike gets locked out of his apartment one night and somehow decides it's a good idea to walk to Harvey's. It's cold and it's snowing, and Mike nearly freezes to death. Cue h/c and cuddling, and well, yeah. Harvey/Mike.


A/N: Back to writing slashy yumminess! Hope you all like it =]

* * *

><p>It was 11:48 when Mike finally left Pearson Hardman to go home and get some much needed rest. Sure he had to be up by five the next day, but he'd take sleep wherever he got it. He stepped out into the bitter cold late January night and wondered why he hadn't worn a jacket to work.<p>

Oh that's right, because Harvey had picked him up at his place at seven am sharp and whisked him off to go meet with a client.

And that's also why he didn't have his bike.

Mike groaned. Harvey had left hours ago, and the only people left in the office were Gregory and that obnoxious Devin guy. There was no way he was bumming a ride off of either of them. He reluctantly pulled out his cell to call for a cab; it was so late that there were none lined up outside the building and it could be fifteen minutes before one drove by.

He stood in the vestibule of the office building and waited for a cab, cursing the fact that he'd have to drop nearly thirty bucks on the ride back to his apartment. He'd ask Harvey to reimburse him, but that would just earn him a look and questions about where all the money was going.

And then he'd have to explain about his grandmother, and his raised rent, and about the five grand he'd given Trevor after he came back from Montana, and well, he didn't want to go there.

By the time the taxi arrived it had started to snow. He pulled his suit jacket tighter around his chest and ducked his head into the wind.

After giving the cabbie directions, he leaned against the window and started to doze off. He was fast asleep when they pulled up in front of his apartment building. The cabbie cleared his throat loudly and Mike jerked awake.

"Shit, sorry, how much is it?" Mike frantically dove for his wallet.

"Twenty-six."

Mike handed him the bills and then hopped out of the cab, who drove away the second the door was closed. Mike reached into his pants pocket for his key.

And discovered it wasn't there.

Mike tried to remember where he'd left the key. He knew he hadn't taken it out of his pocket at work. Had he left in inside the apartment in his rush to meet Harvey?

He pressed the buzzers of the other tenants hoping that one of them would let him into the building so he could at least get out of the cold and maybe sleep on the floor, but no one responded.

He pulled out his phone and of course the battery had died sometime during the cab ride. He didn't know what else could possibly go wrong right now. He tried one more time to get an answer from anyone in the building, and then sank back against the door in despair.

The snow was picking up and so was the wind. He knew he couldn't stay outside all night, but his phone was dead and there were no cabs in sight. Plus he didn't have any more cash on him.

He sighed, and started walking down the street, hoping to find a 7-Eleven or something that was still open, but all the stores were dark. He vaguely remembered Louis mentioning something about a severe weather advisory, and that they were expecting, what, eight inches of snow overnight? There was already a thin but steadily growing layer of white on the ground. The salt trucks had come through earlier so the streets were still clear, but the sidewalk was slippery.

He knew he was ruining his three hundred dollar shoes, but he kept walking.

The wind was blowing in his face and his hair was soaked from the snow. He couldn't feel his ears anymore. His watch told him it was almost one; he'd been walking for almost a half hour. He'd been walking on autopilot and hadn't even been aware of where he was going. Now he looked up and read the street signs.

Oh.

He was about four blocks from Harvey's condo.

Oh.

He stuck his hands inside his suit to try to warm them up but it was no use. His clothes were soaked through, and all the skin that was exposed was raw and frozen stiff. He probably had frostbite by now.

God Harvey would kill him for ruining this suit.

He forced himself to keep walking. He just needed to get inside and he would be fine. He really hoped Harvey would let him in…

He trudged through the snow which was about three inches deep by now. He was so sleepy. If he could just sit down for a moment…

He shook his head to wake himself up. He remembered reading somewhere about the stages of hypothermia. Mild hypothermia resulted in shivering, hypertension, mental confusion. He stumbled when the sidewalk abruptly ended and nearly fell into the street. _Fuck_, that was stage two. He was already to moderate hypothermia and he still had three blocks to go.

He tried to walk faster but it was so _hard_. Like his legs had just stopped wanting to move. He was shivering violently, his teeth chattering together and creating an awful noise in contrast to the silence of the city around him.

Almost there.

He started to feel warmer. The numbness was going away. Oh it was so pleasant! He just wanted to take off his jacket and lie down in the nice warm snow. And his feet! They were on fire! His shoes were suffocating him.

He had just pulled on arm out of his jacket when he realized he was standing in front of a familiar building.

Huh, he wondered how he had gotten there. Well, visiting Harvey seemed like a mighty fine idea. He tossed his suit coat to the ground. It was so hot outside. Maybe they'd have air conditioning in the building?

He opened the door and waved cheerfully to the security guard who looked at him with mild concern.

"Are you here to see someone?" the guard asked.

"Harvey Specter, please!" Mike tried to annunciate but it somehow came out slurred and stuttering. And then, right there in the middle of the lobby, he collapsed onto the floor, and passed out stone cold.

* * *

><p>When Mike woke up he was wrapped in a blanket. And… arms.<p>

And he was naked.

He tilted his head to the side.

"Harvey…?" he mumbled softly, his lips throbbing painfully.

The arms squeezed tighter. "Mike! You're awake!" Harvey's voice sounded loud. And close. Mike blinked again, slowly realizing that he was sitting on Harvey's lap.

"Hi." He said, because that seemed appropriate.

Harvey ran his hand through Mike's now dry hair.

"What were you thinking?" Harvey asked quietly

"Huh?" Mike was completely disoriented. How had he gotten here? He remembered the cab ride to his apartment and then… Oh right, he'd locked himself out.

And apparently walked here.

"Sorry." Mike groaned as the memories flooded back. "I ruined my shoes."

Harvey stroked his back. "Oh God Mike, I don't care about that."

Mike cocked his head.

"Mike, you could have _died_," Harvey's eyes were moist. "Don't ever do that again. When I saw you in the lobby, God, my heart stopped beating for a second. Jesus Mike, I love you."

Mike stared.

There was a heavy silence, and then Mike found words again, barely.

"You…do?" he stammered.

"You have no idea," Harvey leaned in, pressing his forehead to Mike's. "_I_ had no idea. Oh Mike, when I thought I could lose you, everything just made sense. I'm in love with you. And I don't give a crap if that makes me weak, or ruins my reputation, because all of that is inconsequential compared to the thought of losing you."

Mike was still too out of it to fully understand what Harvey was saying, but that didn't matter. He got the gist.

And he liked what he heard.

"You love me," he interrupted, with a grin the size of fucking Texas.

Harvey nodded.

Mike managed to get his arms free of the blanket, which was possibly the softest, fuzziest thing he'd ever touched, and wind them around Harvey's neck.

"Kiss me," he murmured.

And Harvey did. It was soft and gentle, and so unlike the Harvey he knew. But he wasn't complaining. And although his lips were bruised and chapped from the cold, it didn't hurt. It felt…

Harvey's tongue flicked against his bottom lip and a small gasp escaped his mouth. He slowly parted his lips, allowing Harvey entrance to his mouth. His eyelids fluttered with pleasure as Harvey's tongue explored this new territory.

It was just a kiss, but it was the most heavenly thing Mike had ever experienced. And that wasn't just the hypothermia talking.

When they finally broke apart, neither said anything. There was nothing that needed to be said. Mike rested his head on Harvey's shoulder and Harvey stroked his back gently. Within a few minutes, Mike was asleep again.

* * *

><p>Harvey's legs were falling asleep from Mike's weight on his lap, so he gently lifted the sleeping man off him and stood up. Mike curled up into a ball in his sleep, and it was all Harvey could do to keep from waking him up so he could ravish him.<p>

It was six am, and Harvey hadn't slept since he'd been woken up by the doorman around one. And now was the time he would usually wake up anyway, so he decided to make coffee.

He had just poured himself a cup and was returning to the couch when Mike started to wake up.

"Morning' sleepy head," he greeted as Mike blinked his eyes dazedly. "How are you feeling?" Harvey asked, as he placed a steaming mug down in front of Mike and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Stiff," Mike groaned, as he stretched out catlike.

Harvey smiled a little. "I would've let you sleep in the bed, but you're kind of heavy and I couldn't make it there."

Mike blushed, "You carried me?"

Harvey nodded, "You basically passed out in the lobby. I brought you up here and you woke up a little. Enough for me to know you weren't going to die on me. Then I did everything Wikipedia recommended for hypothermia…"

Mike frowned. "You trusted Wikipedia with my life?" Then he laughed, sitting up on the couch. The blanket slipped off his shoulder revealing his pale bare chest. He reached for the coffee and the blanket slipped down to his waist. Then he noticed for the first time that Harvey was only wearing boxers. He wondered how he'd missed that fact earlier. Now that he was fully awake and cognizant of his surroundings, he felt slightly embarrassed. Harvey was, simply put, gorgeous. Mike suddenly felt a little embarrassed at his inferior body. He pulled the blanket around his shoulders again.

"Are you cold?" Harvey asked, suddenly worried. "I can get you another—"

Mike shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He took a sip of the coffee. Then he glanced over at Harvey. "Thank you." He tentatively inched closer to Harvey, resting his head on Harvey's shoulder. Harvey slid his arm around Mike and gently squeezed him closer. He kissed the top of Mike's head.

"Hey," he said quietly, "I need to take a shower." He kissed Mike again. "Join me?"

Mike nodded, and Harvey helped him to stand up, his legs still weak from the cold. Harvey led him to the bathroom and he perched on the counter while Harvey turned on the water. Then Harvey was gently pulling the blanket away. Mike hesitated, but Harvey's soft kisses down his neck and collarbone were all the reassuring he needed.

Harvey stepped out of his boxers and guided Mike into the shower. The water was warm and the spray was soft. Mike's eyes fluttered closed and Harvey gently pushed him under the water, hands resting on his hips. Harvey ran his fingers through Mike's hair and down his back. He reached for the shampoo bottle and squeezed a generous amount into his hand, rubbing it through his own hair and then through Mike's. Mike breathed in the scent and smiled. Now he smelled like Harvey.

Harvey smiled back, and couldn't resist the urge to wrap his hands around Mike's waist and pull their bodies together. Their lips met, and their bodies were crushed flush against each other. Mike could feel the beginning of Harvey's erection pressed against his thigh, and his own member twitched delightedly. He reached up and ran his hand through Harvey's soapy hair.

Harvey took a few steps forward, backing Mike up against the wall. He sucked gently at Mike's neck and his hand found its way down Mike's stomach to the base of his cock. He gently wrapped his hand around Mike's member and was rewarded as it hardened instantly at his touch. Mike steadied himself against the wall, gripping the towel rack as Harvey began to stroke him.

Harvey's lips trailed down his chest and his tongue flicked over Mike's nipple. Mike arched his back into Harvey's caresses and leaned his had back against the wall, eyes closed. Harvey's other hand slid down along his back to rest on his ass, giving a light squeeze. Mike bucked forward, almost coming into Harvey's hand. He felt Harvey smile against his chest and that sent him over the edge. He gasped out Harvey's name as he came, spilling warm white liquid into Harvey's hand and onto his stomach.

Harvey pressed his body up against Mike and kissed him on the lips. Mike's hand instinctively went to Harvey's own unattended member, but Harvey pushed him away.

"This is for you," he murmured, his lips still pressed to Mike's. He grabbed the washcloth off the rack Mike had been holding onto and gently rubbed it down Mike's chest and over his hips. He slowly cleaned Mike's entire body and then guided him back under the shower spray. As the water streamed down their bodies, he kissed Mike again.

Mike wrapped his arms around Harvey's waist and leaned his forehead against his chest. "I love you Harvey," he whispered.

Harvey's hand ruffled through Mike's hair and he pressed another kiss to Mike's forehead. They stood like that for what seemed like hours, neither wanting to break the embrace.

* * *

><p>END.<p> 


End file.
